


El chico de al lado

by minimamente



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Intento de coqueteria, M/M, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una historia como cualquier otra, aunque tal vez no tanto.</p>
<p>Todo empieza con una ventana, no, nadie se hecha a través de ella ni cae al vacío, aunque la persona que vio a través de ella con gusto la hubiera atravesado para estar más cerca del objeto de su interés desde que sus pupilas lo captaron en sus retinas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El chico de al lado

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, si notan algo similar con alguna historia seguramente recordaran ese vídeo musical con esta misma trama, y de ahí lo saque

El chico de al lado.

 

Es una historia como cualquier otra, aunque tal vez no tanto.

Todo empieza con una ventana, no, nadie se hecha a través de ella ni cae al vacío, aunque la persona que vio a través de ella con gusto la hubiera atravesado para estar más cerca del objeto de su interés desde que sus pupilas lo captaron en sus retinas, y si lo hubiera hecho no se habría hecho daño, la ventana estaba en el primer piso, en el estudio de cierto abogado, y no, el abogado no fue quien vio a través de ella ese día, a esa hora de la tarde en que su oficina en su no muy modesta casa se encontraba desocupada, a excepción de su hija que fue a buscar una pluma para anotar una letra para una canción que se le estaba ocurriendo.

Claro, la chica pudo subir las escaleras de su casa hasta su cuarto e ir por alguna de sus plumas a su cuarto, pero no le daba ganas, simple flojera, y la oficina de su padre estaba más cerca.

El escritorio con las plumas elegantes encima estaba al lado de una ventana, para aprovechar la luz natural a la hora de trabajar en el día así como para tener una bonita vista del jardín de la casa, césped verde, una cerca de arbustos que separaba el patio del vecino del propio, y también se podía ver el limonero de la casa, al cual recordaba con cariño como fuente de dinero extra en los veranos calurosos de su niñez cuando arrancaba los frutos y se ponía a vender limonada o pay de limón frio.

Tal vez fue una fuerza invisible, quizás el destino, el chiste es que levanto la cabeza en dirección a la ventana para observar a través de ella el paisaje que ya conocía a la perfección, encontrándose con algo muy diferente en la escena.

No es que el césped o la cerca de arbusto se estuviera incendiando, o que el limonero se haya transformado mágicamente en un manzano, tampoco eran platillos voladores o alienígenas surcando los cielos, no, era mucho más impactante y mejor para su gusto.

Tal vez los dioses existían, y uno había decidido bajar a la tierra a deleitar con su sola presencia, su exquisita imagen, a los simples y pobres mortales que tuvieran el gusto de observarlo.

Era alto, de piel morena y brillante bajo la luz del mediodía y con esa capa de sudor que recorría ese perfecto cuerpo, ¡oh era un sol!, ¡un adonis!, las estatuas griegas que habían visto en clase de historia estaría envidiosas con lo que este ejemplar podía mostrar usando unos jeans desgastados y una camisa blanca que se le pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor.

Oh si, estaba haciendo calor, mucho calor.

¡OH SI! 

Se estaba quitando la camisa, ¡oh cielos!, ¡oh cielos!, si con camisa le había embobado, ahora sin ella se encontraba ya prácticamente babeando.

Su cara, rasgos masculinos y bellos, armoniosos con ese cabello negro y ojos castaños.

La perfección andante en el patio de sus vecinos.

Su cerebro estaba haciendo corto circuito utilizando toda su capacidad cerebral en grabar ese cuerpo a fuego en su memoria, captando los detalles de esos músculos que estaba segura se sentirían duros y firmes bajo al tacto, tratando de descifrar del reciente descubierto tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo, ¿Qué era?, aun su cerebro coordinaba bien para procesar la imagen, y quizás tenía la boca abierta ya desde hace rato y su corazón estaba comenzando a bombear más rápido de lo normal. 

¿Estaría sufriendo un ataque cardiaco o se había enamorado? Quizás ambos.

Era un mágico momento, y cuando por casualidad, o por fuerzas invisibles, o destino, o porque simplemente sintió que alguien lo había estado observando, volteo a su dirección, el momento se rompió con su tropiezo cayendo al suelo de pecho y el dolor le recordó que este no era un sueño, que estaba despierta.

Al parecer en su contemplación su cuerpo se había inclinado poco a poco hacia adelante y sus rodillas flaquearon cuando sintió que el Adonis al otro lado de la cerca la voltaria a ver.

Por un momento no supo dónde estaba y que estaba haciendo hasta que al lado de ella callo una pluma plateada el escritorio de su padre.

Ahora la idea de escribir canciones estaba bloqueada necesidad de volver a ver por la ventana, saber quién era ese dios, y si había hecho el ridículo y el se habría dado cuanta.

Gateando poco a poco hacia la ventana, procurando no hacer ruido, a pesar que era poco probable que la oyeran en el patio de sus vecinos, decidió asomar su cabeza y observar nuevamente a través de ella.

¡Oh Dios gracias! ¡No era una alucinación! 

Ahí seguía, sin camisa, brillante cual sol y al parecer cortando el césped con una podadora algo vieja la cual no había notado antes.

¿Sería alguien que había contratado sus vecinos? 

Siendo donde vivía unos suburbios tranquilos y en los que mayormente vivían familias, era fácil conocer a tus vecinos, llevarse bien o mal con ellos era otra cuestión, pero este caso, la casa en donde el dios hecho hombre se encargaba de cortar el césped, era de una pareja ya mayor los cuales no les caía mal, y viceversa, en realidad su madre y la señora Monique les gustaba hablar cuando tenían oportunidad y hablar de la novela o los chismes que estuvieran en su interés en el momento.

Ya sabía dónde podía información entonces.

Corriendo a la cocina, donde su madre se encontraba en esos momentos preparando la comida, fue y le pregunto quién era el dios, digo, el chico que se encontraba cortando el césped de sus vecinos.

El esposo de la señora Monique era un poco quisquilloso con su jardín, al parecer eso en la tele y viejas series que mostraban a ancianitos aficionados a sus jardines era verdad, no dejaba que ningún niño u adolecente cortara su césped, una tarea que algunos hacían por algo de dinero como ella con sus limonadas y pay de limón frio cuando niña.

-¿Quién?-

-El chico cortando el césped-

-¿Dónde?- al parecer su madre no captaba rápido su mensaje o era que ella no lo había transmitido bien.

-En la casa de la señora Monique, el señor Louis jamás había dejado cortar su césped a nadie antes-

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Ya creo que se de quien hablas, es su nieto, Monique me dijo que vendría en las vacaciones para quedarse con ellos por un tiempo-

-¿En serio?- 

-Si-

Con la emoción de la buena noticia, muy buena noticia, casi grita de felicidad y empieza a saltar como loca de un lado a otro de la cocina, pero logro contenerse, ya en su cuarto se tomaría la libertar de desahogarse libremente sin que su madre pensara que ya estaba más loca de lo que ya estaba.

Subiendo de a dos en dos por las escaleras y entrando cual ráfaga hasta su cuarto se encargó de correr las persianas y observar de nuevo a través de ellas con un nuevo ángulo hacia su nuevo vecino estas vacaciones, jamás se cansaría de observar ese ejemplar de hombre.

Los días pasaron, ya sabía su nombre por boca de su madre, GABRIEL, nombre de ángel para el dios hecho carne, lo podía ver por la ventana, o por la calle, pero aun así no se atrevía aun a ir hablarle decentemente, una que otra vez habían intercambiado saludos y presentaciones, pero nada más, se sentía torpe, tímida, y embobada al estar tan siquiera a unos pocos metro del reciente foco de sus ilusiones.

Ilusiones que iban desde pensar en ellos dos como un amor de verano puro y sincero como las más trilladas películas de amor, hasta lo más apasionante y distorsionado de sus novelas románticas a las que era aficionada tanto de novelas televisivas y las de bolsillo que guardaba en un cajón al lado de su cama.

No pecaba por soñar despierta, pero si no se apuraba en hacer algo el verano se terminaría sin darse cuenta y bay bay ilusiones.

-Es tan guapo-

-Sí, ya lo dijiste-

-Haaa-

-Ahí va con los suspiros de nuevo-

-¿Podrías enfocar esa energía de acosos y suspiros en escribir canciones o en el ensayo Ana?-

-¡Yo no lo acoso!-

Se encontraban en su cochera, normalmente utilizaban el sótano para ensayar pero hacia demasiado calor para eso y el aire acondicionado estaba averiado, así que la cochera era su estudio de ensayo de su banda improvisada en los veranos hasta que arreglaran el aire acondicionado o hiciera menos calor.

Ella y sus amigos habían formado una banda hace un par de años, podía contar con ellos en las buenas y en las malas, en sus locuras y depresiones, en tardes de películas de terror o como en este caso, escuchándola suspirar por el ardiente vecino el cual aún no había manifestado interés en ella y ella aún no había comunicado el suyo propio adecuadamente.

Ella era la única mujer de la banda, cinco en total, y amaba a sus amigos como los hermanos que jamás tubo, y ellos a ella también la veían de la misma manera.

Algunos vivían cerca de su casa en los mismos suburbios, como John o Marcos, un rubio de ojos grises delgado y que jamás se separaba de su gorro al parecer, el pianista del grupo, y un moreno de ojos azules con el mejor físico de todos, bajista con corazón de pollo, a veces si no era sus demás amigos ella incluso lo tenía que defender en algunas ocasiones de gente que se quería aprovechar o molestar de él, aunque si le sacaban el tapón había que tener cuidado.

Los otros dos de la banda no vivían tan cerca, Alan vivía en unos departamentos cerca de la escuela, un castaño de ojos chocolate experto en películas de terror y baterista, y Carl era el que vivía más lejos en otros departamentos en el centro de la ciudad, era el guitarrista y segundo vocalista, afroamericano el más alto de todos y muchas veces la voz de la razón de todos ellos.

Ella era vocalista, compositora y no se le daba tan mal la guitarra, aunque lo que si sabía manejar a la perfección era el violín, por años de clases pagadas por sus padres, aunque no lo utilizaba a la hora de tocar con su banda, solo un par de veces quizás.

-En serio Ana, ya estas empezando a enfadar a todos con este enamoramiento tuyo-

-Hey, si yo los tengo que escuchar cuando babean por una tipa ustedes deben hacer lo mismo por lo menos-

-Ya, ya, no te enojes, sabes que a John le gusta sacarte pelea- 

-Lo se Carl, es que… en serio, es muy guapo-

-¿Y has hablado con él?-

-Bueno… solo un poco, es que bueno…-

-Cielos Ana, pareces una colegiala torpe, seguro ya es señal del fin del mundo-

-¡Oye!-

-Bueno, tienes que comprender a Johnny, nos sorprende que actúes así, normalmente eres la más aventada, y tampoco eres la más femenina chica que conocemos y nos sorprende verte así-

-¿Se supone que eso me debía de animar Marcos?-

-Marcos tiene razón, nuestra niña crece cada día más-

-Hay Alan, ni si quiera mi padre dice esas cursilerías-

-Y como al parecer es algo cohibida en esta ocasión, ¿Por qué no la ayudamos?

-¡¿He?!-

-Sí, no suena mala idea, así dejaría de suspirar tanto y concentrarse mejor-

-No estaría mal, en varias ocasiones Ana nos ayudó con chicas y sus consejos ayudaban sorprendentemente-

-De nuevo, ¿quisiste alagarme o insultarme Marcos?-

-Solo decía-

-Está decidido, ayudaremos a nuestra pequeña en esto-

-Carl, yo no quiero ser grosera, pero realmente no les he pedido ayuda-

-Lo siento Ana, pero esta es una democracia, si la mayoría vota se toma una decisión ¿verdad chicos?-

-No te preocupes tanto, con estos genios dentro de poco tendrás a ese comiendo de la palma de tu mano-

Se sentía entre agradecida y preocupada, por algo decían que con amigos como estos para que se quiere enemigos, o algo así el dicho, oh bueno, ellos eran chicos, ¿Qué podía perder con intentar?

Hubo consejos desde usar ropa sexy, que tenía que enseñar más piel, shorts cortos y camisa de tirantes fueron sacados de sus cajones al día siguiente, era delgada, de cabellos negros y ojos verde, no era realmente de figura exuberante pero tampoco poco agraciada, ellos dijeron que si manejaba bien sus recursos despertar el interés de cualquier chico.

Así que la hicieron vestir con un atuendo en que todos estuvieron de acuerdo y hacerla caminar en la acera delante de Gabriel a ver como reaccionaba, este se encontraba junto con su abuela en su porche y a pesar de que la observaron, no hubo que se diga una reacción que se diga sobre saltante, solo un gesto de saludo y ya, nada de nada de interés mostro por ella.

-Hay que darle tiempo, además estaba con su abuela, obvio que se tenía que comportar o simular-

-Sí, quizás tengas razón-

Lo siguiente que supo un día era que de repente iban a ir a cine como siempre, un grupo de amigos, pero al parecer uno de ellos se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de invitar a Gabriel también.

-Es una genial idea Ana, así se conocerán mejor-

Y en realidad no fue tan mala idea, se sentía más a gusto con todos sus amigos alrededor, y ellos trajeron a su vez otros amigos y amigas para que fuera más casual.

Con esta salida supo más cosas de Gabriel, era un par de años mayor que ella y sus amigos, tenía 18 mientras que ellos 16, le gustaba las películas de comedias y las de terror, el tatuaje en el brazo resultaba ser un dragón enroscado y mordiendo su propia cola, era un muy buen conversador y con buen sentido del humor, sin lugar a dudas con todo eso y más estaba logrando que se enamorara más de él.

Al día siguiente, soleado y despejado, a sus amigos que al parecer no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer se les ocurrió otra genial idea según ellos.

-Deben estar bromeando-

-No, ahorra la cubeta y los trapos-

-¿En serio?-

-Por supuesto, lava tu carro de la manera más sensual y seguramente babeara por ti-

-Chicos, ¿de dónde sacan estas ideas?-

-Bueno, está en particular de un video de rap-

-Ya veo, ¿entonces esto es lo que piensan los chicos que es sexy?-

-Si lo haces bien tal vez lo piense Gabriel-

-Claroooo…-

No estaba muy segura, esto no era lo que normalmente hacía, pero como veía las cosas, valía la pena arriesgarse por Gabriel.

Día asoleado, despejado y ella no encontraba mejor cosa para perder tiempo que lavar su carro, y para su suerte Gabriel había salido a su patio también a arreglar aparentemente algo del motor del carro de sus vecinos, bien, debía poner empeño en lo que hacía aunque siendo sincera con ella misma se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

Empezaba enjabonar su carro, un modelo viejo pero amado por ella y todos sus amigos, ya prácticamente era la nave oficial de su grupo, se empezaba a inclinar un poco exageradamente cuando notaba que Gabriel volteaba a verla, ya tenía la camisa empapada y los shorts también, había espuma y agua por todas partes, realmente un desastre húmedo y resbaloso, cosa que más tarde se dio cuenta que también era peligrosa, ya que cuando volteo ella a ver a su vecino este nuevamente se quitó la camisa y resbalo descuidadamente sobre la capota cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Oh pero que vista, ya hasta estaba viendo estrellas, a no, eso era por el golpe.

Adolorida no se dio cuenta del cuerpo que se acercaba y tapo la vista del sol sobre ella, oh, era Gabriel, ¡Era Gabriel!

¡Qué vergüenza!

-Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Yo, eh si jejeje solo fue un golpecito-

-Deja tu ayudo- extendiendo su mano caballerosamente la ayudo a levantarse.

-Gr… Gracias-

-Veo que estaba algo resbalosa la situación-

-Si jejeje un poco-

Oh cielos, ya sentía las mejillas arder, y no solo por la insolación.

Cuando él se fue de regreso a su casa ella termino en tiempo record de lavar su carro y entrar en la casa para fulminar con la mirada a sus amigos que al parecer habían sido testigo de todo y se estaban retorciendo a mas no poder de la risa.

-¡Me las van a pagar!-

-Calma, calma no es nuestra culpa que resbalaras-

-Hice el ridículo-

-Todos tenemos que lidiar con ese tipo de situación alguna vez en nuestra vida-

-Eso se escuchó muy filosófico Marcos- 

-Gracias Alan-

-No era un alago-

-Hey Ana, ve el lado positivo, se acercó a ayudarte por iniciativa propia, es un claro avance-

-Tal vez tengas razón Carl-

Si se había acercado a ayudar le daba esperanzas, pequeñas y brillantes esperanzas.

Al otro día, como todos los sábados, acomodaron sus cosas de la cochera para practicar, canciones una tras otras tocaban, canciones escritas por cada uno hasta rolas de sus grupos favoritos, con botanas, refrigerios y bebidas esperando en la cocina cuando estuvieran cansados y hambrientos.

Estaban en mitad de una de sus canciones cuando un inesperado publico apareció ante ellos, era Gabriel, casi se tropieza con ella misma al notarlo.

-Hey, me dijeron que tocaban música hoy y necesitaban público para practicar-

-Yo… he…-

-Sí, lo invitamos- dijo John deprisa a su rescate.

Oh sus amigos, sus lindos amigos, ya estaba empezando a dudar de ellos pero siempre la apoyaban.

-Ponte cómodo, no tenemos muy seguido público-

Canciones, instrumentos tocando en sincronía y ella esforzándose por escucharse mejor que nunca, ¿y cómo no si tenía a este ángel delante de ella a quien quería impresionar?

Con los últimos acordes y la última nota cantada Gabriel aplaudía y decía que no estaban nada mal como músicos.

-Pss dale tu número-

¿Qué? Carl le estaba animando a dar su número, bueno, ya estaban llegando hasta aquí no era mala idea, se dirigió al fondo de la cochera y agarro a un escritorio donde un cuaderno y pluma esperaban, anoto su número y empezaba a dirigirse a Gabriel pero al parecer algo había sucedido que había dejado a todos lo demás sorprendidos y callados, y Gabriel, él se había ido.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso se había evaporado? ¿En realidad era un ángel y se había ido volando?

-¿Qué pasa?-

Los chicos le dirigieron una mirada aun asombrada y luego, Marcos, Carl y Alan dirigieron una mirada a John que estaba algo pálido y sosteniendo algo blanco en su mano.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Se dirigió junto a su amigo y este desenvolvió un papelito doblado con unos números y barios XOXO y un “llámame” subrayado varias veces.

-Se lo dio Gabriel-

-¡¿Qué?!-

John ahora esta rojo cual tomate, y ella tenía la boca más abierta a más no poder.

-Bueno, ahora podemos decir que nuestras tácticas no funcionaron por que fueran malas sino porque el objetivo de ellas era erróneo-

Amigos, tal vez debería empezarse a juntar más con chicas para aprender a detectar estas cosas.

-No me lo puedo creer-

-Ana en serio no sabía… yo…-

-Ya se Johnny, no es tu culpa, al parecer lo que dicen es verdad, todos los buenos partidos o ya tienen pareja o son gay-

Al parecer no tendría su romance de verano… aunque tal vez su amigo sí.

-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes-

-¿Qué?-

-Harán una bonita pareja-

-Ana, deja de bromear-

-Oh vamos mi Johnny no sería tan mala idea, piénsalo, es buen partido y muy buena onda.

-Ana, ya me estas preocupando-

-Tal vez el shock ya la dejo loca-

-Oh quiera venganza-

-Nada de venganza, solo estoy diciendo que no tiene nada de malo ampliar horizontes y ese tipo de cosas-

-Creo que el golpe del otro día la afecto-

-Johnny vamos, todos sabemos que el sexo masculino no se te es del todo indiferente-

-¡Ana!-

Tal vez ella tendría su amor de verano, pero tal vez su amigo si, y además, con eso podría seguir viendo de cerca ese buen ejemplar de hombre, dos pájaros de un solo tiro, ese sería un buen verano, tenía las confianzas renovadas y un buen presentimiento.


End file.
